Sittin' In An Alley
by PeaceSariusK
Summary: Seto Sees Joey sitting in an alley,Finds out Joey is hiding cause his dad beats him.Seto lets him stay at his place while he goes and finds a way to make a end to joey's beatings from his father (chapter 2 up)
1. chaoter 1 prologe

THis! Is a Jou/Seto! If you hate this paring,don't read! Okay and also no flaming!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!  
  
(chapter 1 - The prologe)  
  
Yes,me,Joey,walking around doin' nothin' but thinkin' how much my really DID suck. The streets were cold and damp from the previous rain a moment ago.  
  
Sure,I could jus' walk home,get the shit beat out of me fer bein' late once again,then suffer from da pain while lying in my bed thinkin' how bad my life sucked.  
  
Look,yous probly think I go home and cry like a little 2 year old! I don't! I jus' think...Yea...think. I mean cryin' ain't goin' to get you anywhere in life,right? right.  
  
I let out a a hot moist breath of air,seeing my own breath was kinda cool.See look, it looks like a badly drawn circle!  
  
Droping my head close to my chest,I slumped onto the wall in the next alley,hey look folks,a hobo with a his dog eating out of the trash can,ain't it sad to see it.No,I am serious.  
  
It's sad to see such a sight.The man.with his scruffy beard that was the color gray with mixed with dirty and what not,stared at me,not in the 'Look,leave me alone!'  
  
jus' in the way,'Hey... Can you help me?' or 'Hey kid,you okay?' I don't know, the look seemed to be sayin' those words to me.  
  
"Hey...." Looking at the gray blue eyes,I couldn't help but feel even more depressed than I wanted to be. Digging in my pockets of my blue jeans,I Digged upon a dollar,nothin' much,but it was all I had.  
  
Handing him the dollar,His eyes brighten.He smiled.  
  
"Thank you...."His voice was ragged,rough,and deep.He too the dollar,and picked himself up off the cold and damp cement.Taking his dog with him,he left to look for food to servive on.  
  
------------------------  
  
(Seto's P.O.V)  
  
"Hmph....What a day..." I said to myself.First my employee hits on me,how? By 'accidently' dropping coffee on my lap,then asked to help by cleaning the mess.  
  
She's a freakin' whore,how? She wears inapproriate oufits,like a skinny tight shirt,and leather pants to show her ass.Why did I even bother hiring her!? I mean jesus chirst! oh...Sorry,my language.  
  
Second thing that happend today was that Mokuba was sick and had to be taken home today by me,because my employe that was the driver,Toka(toe- ka),was off today.  
  
So I missed my classes of school and Meetings of my bussiness.How? well after I took him home I had to take care of him,since most of my staff were off,why? I have no fucking clue.  
  
Maybe Mokuba wanted to do something nice,and let my staff of today.Oh well,My brother works that way.  
  
Still,How great is it to miss those important meetings,and school,damn,at school I think we were anssigned to partners for another annoying project.Wow I just LOVE project....If you think I wasn't being sarcasstic,your a moron....  
  
Driving past an alley,I noticed a boy with blond hair.It couldn't be...Could it!?  
  
Hitting the breaks I slid across the the wet street,jumped out of the door and headed towards the alley where the misterious boy was sitting.  
  
HIs eyes were more focused on the gum that was near him than my feet tapping on the cement,getting cloer to him. Joey! it's Joey!  
  
I should have known it was the puppy,well,now he's a cold,lost,and whimpering puppy,but still a puppy.  
  
"Hey ...." He looked up at me when I greeted him with my deep and low voice.  
  
His chocolate eyes locked into mine for a moment before he greeted me with a simple 'hey', like I said to him.  
  
"You okay mutt?" He cringed at my little nick name I gave him such a long time ago.  
  
"Yes,fine,quit callin' me a mutt,k' Seto?", He sighed,dropping his head,was he crying? are those tears I see stained on his light tanned face? did I just detail his face!? crap!  
  
"no can do my mutt,but I can help you if you want,so...What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothin'"  
  
"Not true"  
  
"Yes it is..."  
  
"No it's not"  
  
He paused when I sat next to him,maybe he was scared cause I never really shown him any care for him since we've met."Seto,what are you doin'?"  
  
"Sitting next to you,is that a crim in this city?" He didn't lift his head not even when he ased a idiotic question,maybe he was embarssed from the tears that were obviously there.  
  
Lifting his head,I once again was locked into those brown eyes,I asked again,"What's wrong?" He shook,I felt his hot breath on my own face,very arousing to my point of view.  
  
"Seto..." he whispered my name,so soft for such a brooklin voice.  
  
"Seto...I'm fine okay...Don't worry fer me k?"  
  
Now that,Now that pissed me off. Why? Cause I want to help him and he doesn't want help!  
  
"JOEY! Listen to me me! I want to help you let me help you!"  
  
Grabbing his arms forcfully,I shook his body.He yelped painfully,then started to cry a bit right in front of me"Stop! STOP YER HURTIN' ME!"  
  
I let go of him,He curled into a ball and shivered.What happend to him!?  
  
"Joey why are you crying like an 5 year old?" he sniffed,"Shut up you jack- ass"  
  
He Sat up form a crouchng position,and swunged at me,missing his aim at my jaw and right cheek.I caught his wrist,then leaned forward towards the some what smaller boy.  
  
His eyes widend,he struggled under my control.I smirked,Not the smile smirk either.  
  
"Please let go of me!"  
  
He begged,loudly,where probly some stranger walking the streets might think I'm raping an inoccent boy.  
  
"No...Now tell me what's wrong!" I gripped his wrist harder.he yelped again.  
  
"Fine! Fine! I'll tell you,you bastered!" Backing away and letting go of his wrist,I let him speak to me and tell me what happend.  
  
"my father beats me,and today he beat me...d'ere I told you."My eyes widen more than his did earlier,his father beats him!? why!?  
  
"WHY!? WHY DOES HE BEAT YOU!?" I hollwerd at joey,not on purpose though.  
  
"I-I...I don't know why he beats me,he just does..."  
  
Standing up,and striaghting my white coat.I lifted up joey off of the cement"Your coming to my house,so I can clean you up." He nodded,I bet he was confused at this moment,but at least he didn't reject my offer.  
  
Heading towards the door of the car,the passenger side,I opend it and let Joey climb in. The shut the door and headed towards the driver side.  
  
I knew there had to be something done about his father,I thought to myself as climb in the car,and looked towards the boy.  
  
------------------------------------------------ ------------------------ ------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------- ---------------------------- --  
  
What did you think,you hate,or do you like? 


	2. Chapter 2

Ohhh lookie y'all,It's Kaiba's mansion.Big,Tall,and fansy looking.Well I WOUlD say just like Kaiba but then you might imagaine Kaiba really tall,really fat,and really fansy like from the mid-evil times.  
  
"Mutt,what are you thinking about?"  
  
"Again, stop with da Mutt callin', K' Kaiba!" I scolded him, yes! Scolded him.Somebody needed to! Fer all his insultments and his attitude towards very thing!  
  
He looked over at me,glaring."Mutt,I can call you what ever the hell I want!" I was stunned.He actually thought he owned me.HA! He didn't own me! NEVER!!!! GRRRR!!!  
  
"Mutt, again, What are thinking? what's on your mind?" He sounded concern,But I didn't trust him!  
  
"Nothin'."  
  
"Not true.."  
  
"Yes true"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
I heard him growl,maybe he's the Mutt. Heh.  
  
"No". Y'know some how I feel like I should Have shut up before I jus' said what I jus' said..  
  
"That's it's!" he yelled.He gripped the steering wheel,pulling over the car right infront of the gate.He looked at me with fierce gaze from his eyes. I gulped in fear.  
  
"Ahehehehee.....Er.." I scooted as far as I could away from him.  
  
He interrupted my nervous laughter"Now...Before I kick your skinny little puppy dog ass,tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Quit sounding kinky Kaiba,and no I'm telling you!" His eye brow lifted.What? What did I say wrong?  
  
"Kinky?"  
  
"Ah...Er..."  
  
"Kinky," He interrupted me again,but now he interrupted my 'ah's' and 'er's'."You think I was being kinky? You are so fucking gay, Joey." He smirked,then laughed in my face.  
  
My face felt a bit warm,damn him.Here I am sittin' in Seto's car,blushing cause I said somethin' I shouldn't have said.Crap...  
  
His laughter wouldn't stop,he knew I was blushing.Maybe thats why he's still laughin' at me.  
  
"Yo,Seto! Quit laughin' ya turd!" I glared at him,how dare he mock me! did I said mock,wow My vocabulary is gettin' better! woot! Er I mean....HOW DARE HE MOCK ME! Grr...  
  
"No I won't" He kept laughin',that boiled me up.  
  
"FINE I'M LEAVIN' THEN, YA JERK!" pulling the handle of the door I opened it.Jus' before I could even get a foot out the door,I felt a hand on my own. Once again,I felt my face become veeerrry warm all of a sudden.  
  
"Please,Joey,don't go." Wai'da sec. Did he jus' say not ta go? Woah!  
  
I turned my head Toward the burenet,There I found blue orbs lookin' straight towards me.  
  
"Joey,look I want you to stay at my hosue for a while,your not safe with your father."  
  
"still--",I started,"Why do you care?"  
  
"I-I....I don't,but I hate to see what all you friends,and unfortunanly my brother,would think,say,or feel, when they find out your dead from a person who beats.Since it's obvoius he drinks,he might do worse and kill you."  
  
Wow,he a lot to say...I mean what can I say at this point! WAit I know!  
  
"Well since YOU don't care! Then I must be ogin' now!"  
  
I heard his growl when I turned to get out,The next thing I knew,I was bein' jerked aorund to face Kaiba again, then a hard fist connetin' to my cheek bone.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Seto's P.O.V  
  
Damn that mutt to hell! How could he just even walk out and try to go home when he knows his father will try to beat him!And would susceed dong so!  
  
I felt the youth, great now I sound old, the BOY fall upon my lap.Crap! I DO NOT like a snot nose brooklin accented boy's face on my lap! It feels weird dammit!  
  
Quickly lifting shoulders where his head lifted form my lap,I looked at the uncouscience boy infront of me.  
  
Damn....I didn't know I did THAT much damage! Great,I shouldn't have hurt him...I don;t like hurting him,okay maybe emotionally.But not Physically. Yeah,you heard me,Seto doesn't like hurting The mutt,Joey.  
  
The place skin on his cheek started to form a purple with a tint of red spot.  
  
"Sorry that I had to hurt you,but it was the only way to keep you from running away." I sighed a deep sigh,starting up the car.I drove passed the gate,"Welcome Seto Kaiba"  
  
"hm." I replied back.  
  
My Computer Installed Into my main gate can be more polite than Joey.Heh.  
  
Wait,this is NO time to make fun of Joey,maybe later,but NOW is not the time!  
  
Looking at the boy,I felt almost tempted to kiss that wound I gave him....Wait did I just think what I just thought I thought?  
  
------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------  
  
Well what do think!? ^^ did ya like,or not!  
  
Joey: YOU PUNCHED ME!  
  
Seto: well...BLAME THE AUTHOR!  
  
Joey: Well,Where is she!?  
  
P.S.K: *hiding under her bed* *whispers* Please R/R No flames! 


End file.
